1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printing presses or collators that have a rotary web type. Particularly the printing press or collator is incorporated with an improved perforating cylinder and with means to improve setting of the perforating blades by the machine operator.
2. The Prior Art
There are essentially three existing methods, which are illustrated in the drawings generally used by machine operators at the present time.
These prior art devices include a set by eye type, a set to rule type and a set to gauge type method used to set perforation or cut off blades on the perforating cylinders of roll fed rotary devices.
Each of these existing practices has disadvantages either in cumbersomeness or accuracy.